


Sleeping Alone

by ContrivedCircus



Series: Disparity [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs, HisoGon - Freeform, Hisoka Morrow - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wake you up with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus
Summary: Gon leaves his door unlocked while taking a nap at Heaven's Arena, Hisoka takes his opportunity.





	Sleeping Alone

The metal locks slide and fall into place, the creak of the door barely audible as he slips into the room. He is using  _ En _ to keep an eye on the floor, unwilling to have his ‘introduction’ interrupted.   
Desire slips over Hisoka’s face, excitement boring through his veins and bubbling his blood. If his heart could boil with titillation then it would surely be boiling now. The anticipation alone is wearing on him, years of planning this out, imagining it, barely restraining himself from  _ feeling _ it. All of it has come down to this moment.   
  
Before him rests a king sized bed, far too large for the single sleeping body sprawled out on it. A lavender duvet creases beneath the lithe frame of the sleeping boy, his tired face pressed into a fluffy white pillow. Hisoka has always known that Gon prefers to sleep on his stomach, he’s known this since the hunter Exam. Such a small thread of knowledge has bred enormous quilts of fantasies all stemming from that one fact.    
  
And he is about to play it all out.   
  
Earlier, Hisoka had attended one of Gon’s fights, simply because he had the time to spare. He hadn’t run into the boy lately as they used to. Previously, they would cross paths in the elevator, or down the hallways. Occasionally, they would even run into each other at a nearby breakfast cafe. Without the usual modes of coincidental contact, the jester found himself feeling more and more irritated.    
The cause had been difficult for him to pinpoint. As his irritability grew, so did his participation in fights at Heaven’s Arena. However, the fights did very little to quell the growing discomfort within him. He needed something truly exciting, something  _ exhilarating _ , something which could captivate even his attention.   
  
A smile curves Hisoka’s lips as he slowly approaches the spacious bed. The soft sound of even breaths and the rustling of Hisoka’s clothes, are the only sounds within the room. It is enough though, the sight, the sound, the smell of Gon hugging every square inch, it is more than enough to cement his resolve. He will take what is rightfully his, what has been  _ his _ from the beginning.    
  
One knee lifts onto the mattress, sinking into the bed as he looms nearer the sleeping hunter. He has yet to so much as touch Gon, and yet, he can already feel just how hard his cock has become. It is surprising for him to bear witness to his restrained desires at their moment of relief. In his fantasies, Gon had always come onto him first, the naive, amoral boy just wanted a taste of power, of Hisoka’s power.   
Reaching out, Hisoka slides his hand up Gon’s bare leg, starting at his ankle and ending just where his shorts begin. These shorts are longer than the ones Gon used to wear, the childish nature had been removed from them in place of purpose. Lately, he’s been wearing tan shorts which fall below his knee, coupled with a plain t-shirt. Today, his t-shirt is black.   
  
These small details, however unimportant to most, improve Hisoka’s fantasies ten-fold.    
  
Gon’s skin is surprisingly soft beneath his touch, the magician’s fingers slipping beneath his shorts, feeling up the back of his thigh. The hunter’s expression remains unchanged, even as Hisoka’s fingers dip between his legs. It’s curiosity, longing, it’s a passionate desire to have what he’s forbidden himself for so long. He will still get his fight with Gon, but he wants his free sample now, he wants a taste of the wild mountain boy.    
  
The jester crawls closer to Gon, until he’s directly over him, his body caging the unaware, sleeping boy in. Removing his hands from beneath Gon’s shorts, he instead dips his fingers beneath the hem of his black t-shirt, running his hand up the hunter’s back, thrilled by how warm and soft his skin feels, even more thrilled by the scars his fingers occasionally come into contact with. He won’t be able to stop himself today, every other time, he’d cautiously bite his tongue and walk away, but it is finally time.   
  
The thin fabric rises gently at Hisoka’s tugging, exposing more and more of that tan skin. Golden eyes sweep over the muscled form, making note of the new scars, the ones that Gon must’ve earned within the past six months.   
That’s how long it has been since he’s caught sight of him without a shirt on.   
  
Hisoka’s hands are more demanding now, roughly running up Gon’s back, uncaring if the boy woke. He  _ wants _ him to be awake for this, there is nothing fun about indulging his desires alone. After-all, Gon is so much  _ more _ than a simple sex toy. That is how Illumi and Hisoka view each other, a means to an end, disconnected with insatiable hungers. Gon is his hunger, this will be the most filling meal he’s ever had.    
  
Beneath him, the hunter grimaces, hugging the pillow tighter to his face for a moment as Hisoka’s nails drag down his back.    
“Killua… stop…” Gon yawns without opening his eyes, pressing his face hard into the pillow as the jester winds another hand to run along Gon’s side.    
  
“Ah? How unsafe, you didn’t even look~.”    
  
Brown eyes shoot open, Gon’s body going tense as his nen begins to bubble defensively. It took him the briefest of seconds to read the situation he’d fallen into.    
  
“Hisoka?! How did you get in here?!” His voice is thick with anger, however, despite how far he’d come, he is still no match for the magician’s strength and power. Outmatched in almost every way.   
  
“My-my, what a warm reception. Do you usually sleep with your door unlocked, Gon?”    
  
Gon shifts beneath Hisoka, pressing his knees together before trying to roll onto his side. However, the jester pushes down hard on his back, holding him against the mattress with more force than is necessary.   
  
“You know, if not for my  _ En _ scaring off the other contestants, you might’ve already had another visitor. Or were you hoping for that? Is that what you do when little Killua isn’t around to assist you?”   
  
A shade of red crosses Gon’s face, failing understand how Hisoka could know about that, it had all been experimental anyway. Killua knew a lot more about this stuff than he did. The thought reminds him of all the times Killua had told him to lock his door, all the times he’d warned him about strangers wandering into his room, surely this isn’t what Killua had imagined when he’d initially warned him. Still, he felt guilty for not listening to the warnings of his friend.   
  
Hisoka brings his face down, licking Gon’s neck as one hand squeezes hard at Gon’s hip. He wants to leave bruises, marks, cuts, everywhere. One for every place his ravenous hands have touched.    
“Hisoka!” The boy beneath him complains. Gon squirms lightly, as much as he can, his aura bubbling far more nefariously now.    


“Relax, Gon. I’m going to teach you something new today. Something Killua hasn’t taught you yet.”    
  
Hisoka takes the slightly lapse in Gon’s struggling to force his hand between the mattress and Gon’s body, fiddling with the buttons on his shorts.    
  
“How do you know what Killua and I have been doing?” The question comes out more honestly, the malice of his tone reduced significantly, replaced by genuine curiosity. Though his aura still bubbled with anger, Gon seems to have pushed it all aside in preference of having his question answered.   
  
“I have my ways~. Do you want to learn?” Hisoka’s silky voice is silenced as he bites down on Gon’s neck, mindful not to bite too hard until he has a clear answer from Gon. Either way, he has no plans of leaving today without getting what he wants. The silence of the room seems to attack from all sides now, it’s presence becoming heavier as Hisoka’s mouth travels along Gon’s jugular. His teeth hold, pull, nip then release the thin skin, splotches of red immediately cover each place his mouth has touched. It’s not enough, but it will do until he knows what his definite answer his.   
  
“Killua can teach me.” Gon refutes. The red painted on his face remains, stretching as far up as the tips of his ears. Those brown eyes refuse to connect with Hisoka’s golden ones.   
  
“Gon…” His name is breathed against his ear, sending a shudder down the hunter’s spine before Hisoka takes the tip of Gon’s ear gently between his teeth. Carefully, slowly, he nips down it, flicking his tongue against his earlobe as Gon struggles to respond. It’s not much stimulation, but it’s more than he usually receives, and it’s in just the right places.    
  
“F-fine… teach me…” It feels weird having Hisoka touching him, having Hisoka on-top of him on his bed, however, Gon is glad to be laying on his stomach, the position is prime for disguising his erection. It would probably be too much for him to have Hisoka prodding such a sensitive place already. Even Killua had just barely touched it.    
  
The silence is overcome by the sound of tearing fabric. Those demanding hands quickly became too excited, too impatient. Rather than pulling Gon’s clothes off him, rather than slowly undressed him and allowing his eyes to really soak in the body before him, he tore them away, tossing them aside as the mere scrap they are now.    
  
“Hisoka…” Gon’s complaint is muffled by his face still pressed into the pillow, his ears now far more red with embarrassment. Both of the jester’s hands come around to feel up Gon’s back and down his sides, stopping as they reach the waistband of his pants. Each part of hunter’s body is being carefully committed to memory, though he has no plans of ceasing his indulgence. For as long as Gon remains at Heaven’s Arena, Hisoka will visit again and again.   
  
The slight curve of Gon’s waist captures Hisoka’s attention briefly, his mouth lowering again as he continues to bite along his shoulder. Beneath him, the boy has relaxed slightly, his aura no longer bubbling, but rather, shaking with what is likely anxiety.  _ Excitement. _   
Hisoka’s fingers grip and drag down Gon’s shorts, pulling them slowly over the enticing round of his ass and down his thighs. Gon is quieter now, no longer struggling or complaining. Ideally, the magician will be able to suffocate the hunter with pleasure, to show him something Killua could never possibly show him. To bring Gon to  _ his _ door next time, to ravish the boy atop  _ his _ sheets.    
  
Releasing Gon’s shoulder, Hisoka leans back enough to fully remove Gon’s shorts, tossing them near the shredded t-shirt before turning his attention to the light blue boxers still fixed upon those slender hips. A thin barrier between him and his desired sight, but one he might still use to his advantage.    
  
Pressing both palms against Gon’s ass, he rubs gently in circles, his own erection throbbing with an overwhelming demand. He would tear these boxers off, they would not last.    
  
“Do you like touching yourself, Gon~?” The jester’s voice is low, his gaze transfixed on Gon’s ass as it seems to melt beneath Hisoka’s hand. Squeezing tightly, perhaps too tight, he relishes in the quiet sound of complaint Gon makes. Pulling his face away from the white pillow, the boy props himself onto his elbows, looking back at Hisoka for the first time.    
  
“You said you were going to teach me something, but you’re just touching me.”    
  
A smile like cracked obsidian pulls at Hisoka’s lips, his hands giving another rough squeeze to Gon’s ass, hard enough to bring a grimace to the young hunter’s face. Rather than giving Gon a chance to respond, or to complain, Hisoka grips the thin fabric of his boxers, tearing it away from his body before casting it aside. At last…   
  
“Such a good student, you’re so eager to learn.”   
  
His skin is paler beneath his underwear, though not by much. Hisoka had pondered before the prospect of Gon’s skin being far paler than what he had seen, however, it now appears as though the boy is naturally tan. His hands come down again, gripping his ass though it is already red with lines from where his fingers had previously squeezed. Spreading his ass, he gazes upon the tight hole he has every intention of sinking his swollen cock into. Resisting for much longer may prove too difficult, even though Hisoka had so many things he wanted from Gon. The mental image of the hunter’s mouth stretched around his cock is not enough, he wants to see the real thing. However, he will indefinitely prioritize sinking his dick into Gon’s ass as opposed to that untrained mouth.   
  
“What if Killua comes back? He’ll be mad at me if he finds out I let you teach me something.”    
  
Gon’s eyes are still focused on Hisoka, watching him despite the clear embarrassment on his cheeks. It is a lot for him to observe, however, Hisoka felt that the glimmer of curiosity within his gaze- will overpower any doubt in his mind.   
Reaching into his pocket, the jester extracts a sample sized bottle of lubricant, clear and tasteless. Pressing down on the top, he pours the cold liquid directly over the tight looking hole, his eyes lighting up at the way Gon’s hips twitch in response.   
Those large, curious eyes finally depart from Hisoka’s. Turning his head back towards the bed, Gon’s toes curl. Although Killua had never done  _ this _ with him, somehow, the hunter had an idea of what Hisoka planned to teach him today.    
  
“Raise your hips, Gon~.”   
  
Hisoka shifts, raised on his knees behind Gon, he watches as the hunter raises his hips up, keeping his upper half lowered on his elbows. All of this is more like something from one of his late night fantasies. Since the hunter Exam where he had met Gon and come to appreciate his likeness and potential, he’d find himself up late at night. One hand gripping his swollen cock, he would fist himself furiously, his free hand raking his nails across his chest as he imagined that tiny body breaking around his dick, as he imagined the screams and the blood. That wasn’t ideal, no, but it was an option.    
  
_ No. _   
  
No, it’s not. If he broke the rookie hunter too quickly, he would lose out in the long run. The best course of action, is to wait until that body has grown enough to accept his cock, enough to understand his own body. Hisoka will not risk losing the opportunity to fight such a monstrosity if it can be helped.   
  
Truly, Hisoka felt his patience should be greatly rewarded. He is not the patient type, and he expected his time to be paid back to him  _ with interest _ . For the years Gon made him wait, Hisoka should force him to repay that lost time with his body, for as long as it took for the magician to feel satisfied. Even now, as he gazes upon his long-sought after pleasure, Hisoka knows he does not have the hours, days, weeks, it would take. His En is covering the full floor, however, if Killua returned, he would have to excuse himself, Gon would no longer make for a willing partner while Killua watched them.    
  
_ Although, _ letting the Zoldyck boy watch sounded arousing as well… Illumi would be furious.

Hisoka allows one hand to round over Gon’s ass once more, feeling his soft, warm skin, muddled with splotches of red from his touch. He needed to speed things up if he wanted to ensure Killua would not interrupt.    
  
The jester grazes his middle finger over that tan skin, tracing it down gently to his hole, still covered in the clear lube. Prodding the opening gently, he shifts to sit beside Gon, his free hand wrapping around the hunter’s cock as he pushes his finger inside.    
  
The resistance is expected, it’s tight, hot, smothering his finger with inexperience. Gon had never touched himself here, nor had Killua, he knew these two things for certain now. That increased his excitement, increased his arousal, he would steal Gon’s virginity out from under him and Killua, he would earn Killua’s wrath if the boy ever found out.    
  
Gon belonged to  _ him _ anyway, Killua never had a claim.    
  
“You’re enjoying this more than you let on~.” He teases as though Gon’s face could really grow to be any more red than it already is.   
  
“Shut up…” Gon’s voice comes out sounding tense, thick with the heat of his strained arousal. The boy appears to be refusing any pleasure from Hisoka, perhaps he really is taking this lesson seriously? The thought almost makes the jester laugh aloud.   
Hisoka pumps Gon’s swelled cock more swiftly, finding amusement in the rather unimpressive size of it. However, he is still growing, there is time, and Gon didn’t need a large dick anyway, his body is best suited for swallowing Hisoka’s, for devouring it.    
  
Pressing his finger in deeper, the jester’s eyes move from Gon’s erection, to his ass, watching as his finger is slowly swallowed up, concern beginning to mount on whether or not he’ll be able to fuck the younger hunter tonight. If he wanted Gon to eventually begin begging at his door to have his ass and mouth filled, he needed to shower him in supreme pleasure. The  _ rest _ will wait until Gon is too addicted to stop.

“Does it feel good?” Hisoka asks, his voice a low purr as his finger finally sinks fully inside.    
  
“Shut up…” Gon repeats the same line as before, his eyes are squeezes shut now, his breaths broken up and heavy as Hisoka’s hand continues to pump his cock. Judging by the amount of pre-cum coating his fingers, the jester imagines Gon is feeling far more pleasure than he can put into words. Is his body really  _ that _ sensitive?   
  
_ ‘Maybe he’s backed up. If Killua hasn’t played with him in awhile. It’s a good thing I showed up to save him~.’ _ _  
_

Sliding his finger out slowly, Hisoka gently adds a second, restraining a moan as he feels the tight hole hugging his digits. It would feel amazing wrapped around his cock, waiting had truly been the best decision.   
  
The addition of a second finger, however, seems to stress the hunter. His body began to shake beneath Hisoka’s touch, quiet sounds breathed into the pillow as he seemingly struggles with the sensations before brought on him. The sight of Gon writhing in pleasure is insurmountable. From the selfish mountain kid he used to be, to a young hunter moaning while an older man fingers his ass, it’s really too much.   
  
Electrified by the sounds of Gon’s quiet moans, Hisoka slows the hand pumping Gon’s cock, not wanting to overload him and have him pass out. Instead, he focuses on primarily on stretching him now, slowly wiggling his fingers within the boy, stretching them out before adding a third. The jester recognizes that he may be moving too fast now, despite recently making a point of going slow, he could no longer wait. Hisoka’s limit is really being tested with this all too enticing treat being splayed out before him. There are so many things he wants to do to this boy, so many things he lacked the time to do. He needed far more alone time with Gon. It would be easier if Gon were in  _ his _ room and  _ his _ bed.    
  
Three fingers rock in and out of Gon’s body, though Gon’s hips have begun to move on their own as well. With Hisoka’s slowed pumps on his cock, the boy has begun trying to thrust into his hand, seeking out more pleasure with adorable desperation. Hisoka feels as though his dick might split in two in anticipation.    
  
“Say my name and I’ll let you cum~.” The magician purrs, a shudder running down his spine as Gon’s ass tightens around his fingers.    
  
“S-shut… up.” Breathy, heavy with titillation, Gon’s voice is the icon of sensual. It arouses the jester to no end,  _ thrill _ him to hear that honest voice so thickly laced with pleasure  _ he _ has caused. It’s dirty, he’s staining Gon with his hands, he’s ruining the purity which Killua had already begun to crack. How will Gon behave at the end of this? Once Hisoka has fully explored his body and interests, will he beg politely for Hisoka to cum in his mouth? Or will he be more forceful in his demands for pleasure, pushing the magician onto the bed before riding him without restraint..?   
  
The  _ not knowing _ is what really thrills Hisoka, it makes everything about this encounter that much more exciting. He will create Gon, he will create his sexual nature, he will create all the moves, the words, the sensations- that he knows. He will teach all of that to Gon.   
  
“You don’t want to cum?” Hisoka can’t help teasing him, his exhilaration is pushed so close to the edge that the jester knows there is no longer hope of return. He would get at least this much from Gon, and then he would shove himself deep into that tight hole, he’d force the young hunter to experience sensations only described in books.    
  
Increasing the speed of his hand, Hisoka avoids pressing on Gon’s prostate, knowing full well that the boy will likely cum the minute he begins giving it attention. Instead, he watches the boy’s face as it twists in pleasure. Wanton moans immodestly draw from the boy, his body shaking with pleasure as he struggles between wanting to cum, and not wanting to do as Hisoka had asked.    
  
“I…” Gon begins, his eyebrows knit, pre-cum now staining the rumpled duvet as he fights to speak.    
  
“P-please… Hisoka…” He moans at last. Gon’s head drops as though he’d just cleared a large, seemingly impossible hurdle. However, for Hisoka, this is merely step one. __  
Curling his fingers, the jester presses against the hunter’s prostate, the honey-like sound of Gon’s voluminous soughs reaching his ears like a treat he’d only read about in legends. Beneath his touch, the hunter’s body quivers, his world ceasing to spin just a short period as Gon’s cum pools on the duvet, painting Hisoka’s fingers as his hand slowly continues to stroke the overwhelmed boy. The mere volume of those moans brought the magician to the edge of orgasm, though he calms himself swiftly enough.    
  
Withdrawing his fingers from the stretched hole, Hisoka releases Gon’s cock, licking the thick cum from between his fingers.    
“Killua hasn’t felt like playing lately?” Hisoka chuckles lowly, a weak attempt at disguising just how desperate he truly is. Even just pulling his pants down without tearing them would be difficult, it felt as though every ounce of Gon was tearing at him, demanding him, as though his own body were ripping itself apart with desire.    
  
What a beast he is, to be controlled so ardently by his instincts.   
  
“That’s not it… I just… Killua and I don’t go  _ that _ far…” Gon admits, his breathing finally evening out.   
  
“I see… Was that your first time orgasming then~?” The slight, embarrassed nod has Hisoka nearly shaking in ecstasy.  __ Even better , what more could the jester have hoped for? It is unusual still, at Gon’s age, one would expect he’d explored at least his cock once or twice, however, to think he hadn’t even done that much… Hisoka has really seen something truly decadent.   
  
Vivified by Gon’s lustful moans, Hisoka stops denying himself this treat. Positioning himself behind Gon, he draws his pants down, exposing his engorged cock as his hands run along Gon’s sides and up over his hips. Each puff of scar, or incoming bruise furthers his arousal. Initially, he had wanted to allow his hands to ruin each part of Gon that they touched. However, this is not enough, nor would he mark him as though it had been. The marks on his neck and shoulder would do for now, he would destroy the boy another day.    
  
“You learned something new today then.” Hisoka smiles.   
  
Pressing his cock against Gon’s entrance, he rubs the swollen head against the tight hole, biting his lip hard to avoid his initial instinct to just shove in. Instead, he leans over Gon, his free hand pressing into the mattress as he slowly begins to push into him. He needed Gon to continue trusting him with his body. He would do almost anything to keep this tight little virgin nearby.    
Gon’s mouth opens, a soundless cry, as Hisoka’s dick forces his ass open wide. It must be alarming, a shock for his body, Hisoka is far larger than the little toy between Gon’s legs.   
  
“Relax~...” Hisoka breaths near Gon’s ear, giving it a soft nip to calm him as his cock persists deeper inside. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, the magician wanted all of Gon now. He would fuck him tonight, at the risk of everything, even if Killua were to walk in right now, Hisoka would proudly splay Gon, force the little hunter to ride him as his friend watched in horror. Oh, the thought is too exciting, perhaps having Killua watch is something Hisoka secretly wanted.    
  
Oh well, he could masturbate to that fantasy tonight.   
  
Hisoka’s hips finally make contact with Gon’s ass, signifying that he’s fully inside the shocked hunter beneath him. Gon had yet to make a sound, or say anything, aside from the pained exhales. It was fine if the boy had nothing to say or didn’t want to complain about the pain. That didn’t bother Hisoka. He just wanted to sink he cock into that lithe body.    
  
The jester holds still, letting Gon’s body become accustomed to his size, if it even could. As he waited, he bit down on the other side of the hunter’s neck, finally earning an audible moan as he pulls at the skin.    
“You like that~?”   
  
Hisoka’s mouth travels down Gon’s neck, biting again, his cock twitching when Gon gives another moan. Just knowing he hadn’t explored Gon’s body enough left him feeling unsatisfied. He wanted to trace the younger hunter’s jaw, to crush their lips together and taste Gon. He wanted to flip the boy over, mark over his chest and down to his cock. Hisoka would masturbate several times tonight after leaving here.    
  
Removing his mouth from the now damaged and marked skin, Hisoka slowly pulls his hips back, running one hand down Gon’s back.    
  
“Ready?”   
  
He didn’t wait, thrusting slowly into Gon’s body which beckons another moan. Leaning back now, the magician grips Gon’s hips, watching his cock slowly rocking in and out of the tight hole, his own titillated moans joining the cacophony. Gon’s body felt amazing wrapped around him, everything he had fantasized about, more, far more even. Illumi’s body felt great, but Gon’s is just the perfect size to be both overwhelmed by the size of his cock, yet accepting of it. His ass isn’t strangling his dick, but snugly holding it, guiding it through Gon’s body.    
  
Hisoka’s fingers dig into Gon’s hips, his rhythm picking up in speed. If he could fuck him harder, longer, if he could continue to abuse his body until it broke down and became a mere shell of its former self, that might be enough, as long as he’d gotten everything he wanted from Gon before then.   
Gon, moaning louder now, more openly, spreads his legs wider, giving Hisoka deeper access which he willfully takes advantage of. Hisoka’s grip on Gon’s hips has become too tight, too deep, bruises will form, a means of selling him out should Killua catch sight of Gon’s nude form any time soon. Perhaps this is one option, a means of keeping Gon to himself. If he continues to mark his body, then Gon can’t play with Killua.   


**** However…   
  
Hisoka didn’t mind the idea of playing with  _ both _ Gon and Killua. Assuming Illumi never found out.    
  
The magician’s thrusts are harder now, his hips pounding against Gon’s ass as the sound of skin smacking against skin fills the room. The little hunter’s moans are loud, erotic, they bounce off the walls, and dance into Hisoka’s ears.   
It is music, it’s everything he needs to hear, this is exhilarating for both of them, the pleasure is more full now than ever before.   
  
Sliding one hand down, Hisoka begins pumping Gon’s cock again, maintaining his quick pace inside the hunter as he edges closer to his orgasm. He wants to see Gon’s face as he cums, however, he’s picked a poor position for that, all he can see now is the slim, muscular back and red tipped ears.    
  
“Gon~...” Hisoka doesn’t mind moaning Gon’s name, it turns him on even more, especially now that he has the boy beneath him, that he’s  _ inside _ him. The peak of his arousal had been met, there is nothing more, except perhaps allowing Killua to watch.    
  
Gon’s movements are languid, his body shaking once more with the same excited pleasure as before. His voice is loud as he moans, his hips beginning to meet Hisoka’s half-way as he seemed desperate for more pleasure.   
  
Hisoka didn’t mind spoiling him with this.    
  
“Gon… Gon… Gon~...” Hisoka orgasms inside Gon. It felt static, tingling his skin, his insides. For a moment, he swore he felt dizzy as well. The jester had not bothered to do Gon the honor of asking permission to cum inside him. If he couldn’t get everything he wanted from the boy tonight, he would at least get this.    
  
Shortly after Hisoka, the hunter came again, his moans louder than before restrained by Hisoka’s hand as he feels a disturbance in his  _ En _ field. However exciting the prospect Killua overhearing Gon’s erotic moans is, Hisoka doesn’t risk the Zoldyck potentially talking Gon out of a second meeting.    
  
The vibrations of Gon’s moans against his palm come to an end, giving Hisoka the time he needs to slowly withdraw his cock from the tight hole. It is difficult, difficult to walk away, difficult to wait. He wanted to ravage the boy now, his mind spun with so many unfinished desires.    
_ This is not enough. _ __  
__  
“Come find me if you want to play again~.”   
  
“Nn…”   
Hisoka says the words airly, an easy smile upturning his lips as he fixes his pants. The boy appeared so defeated on the bed, his ass still up in the air, cum dribbling messily from the used hole. Pulling out his phone, the jester snaps a quick photo for later, his cock already hard again as he quickly, and quietly slips out.  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it all in one sitting, so I can't really make enormous claims about the content quality... However... I had fun. I hope everyone enjoys it despite my impulsive writing of it. This is my first HisoGon fic, and while I'm not too impressed with my characterization yet, I'm going to keep writing and hopefully improve it along the way!
> 
> **Note: I am writing a sequel to this, and I do have plans to come back to clean this fic up because it's way rougher than I wanted it to be. I also feel like I could improve a lot of scenes!


End file.
